Koniec gry (Modern Warfare 2)
Koniec gry – ostatnia misja w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Opis Gracz wciela się w Johna "Soapa" MacTavisha, który razem z Johnem Price'em postanawia ostatecznie zemścić się na generale Shepherdzie. Po walce w jaskini (poprzednia misja) obaj żołnierze postanawiają ścigać generała łódkami Zodiac. Jednak poplecznicy Shepherda znani jako Kompania Cieni wpadli na ten sam pomysł i doszło do szalonego pościgu i strzelaniny na rzece. Dwójka żołnierzy z Task Force wymijała wrogów lub do nich strzelała. Po jakimś czasie Shepherd i Soap wpłynęli na zwężony odcinek rzeki. Na jej końcu czekał śmigłowiec generała. Gdy ten już znalazł się na pokładzie maszyny, Price postanowił ją uziemić. Strzelił ze swojego karabinu trzykrotnie w wirnik helikoptera, co doprowadziło do jego katastrofy. Jednak w tym momencie łódka Brytyjczyków spadła z wodospadu. Po jakimś czasie Soap odzyskuje przytomność i idzie w kierunku miejsca katastrofy. Po drodze dobija dwóch członków Kompanii Cieni, po czym widzi Shepherda wychodzącego z wraku. MacTavish poszedł za nim. Gdy ten próbował zadźgać Amerykanina, ten sprawnym ruchem obezwładnił Soapa i wbił jego własny nóż w jego brzuch. Następnie Shepherd zaczął ładować swój rewolwer i gdy miał wystrzelić do leżącego, przybiegł Price i popchnął Shepherda ratując Soapa. Price i generał zaczęli się nawzajem okładać. Gdy Brytyjczyk zaczął przegrywać walkę, Soap postanowił wyciągnąć nóż ze swojego ciała, po czym rzucił nim prosto w oko Shepherda powodując jego śmierć. Po tym na miejsce przylatuje Nikołaj i ewakuuje żołnierzy mówiąc, że zna miejsce, gdzie można ukryć Soapa. Epilog Po tej misji John "Soap" MacTavish oraz John Price zostali jedynymi żywymi członkami jednostki Task Force 141. Udało im się zabić Shepherda i prawdopodobnie doprowadzić do likwidacji Kompani Cieni. Jednak generał przed śmiercią zadbał o to, aby Soapa i Price'a wpisać na listę przestępców wojennych ściganych przez Interpol. W takim wypadku obaj żołnierze nie dość, że musieli działać na własną rękę w akcji ścigania Makarowa, to jeszcze mogli mieć na karku zachodnie służby. W tym okresie musieli poprosić o pomoc Lojalistów. Dziennik Soapa Po swoim wyzdrowieniu (co miało miejsce już po wydarzeniach z gry) John "Soap" MacTavish opisał wydarzenia z Afganistanu w swoim dzienniku. Zwrócił on uwagę na to, że wiele razy w trakcie swoich działań był przez kogoś ratowany. Pisał, że nie wie jak odpłacić się swoim wybawcom za to. Na koniec zwrócił uwagę, że jego ratowanie jest kwestią lojalności przyjaciół i że "nie da się jej wymierzyć. Ona jest albo jej nie ma". Należy zwrócić uwagę, że ta oraz następna strona jest cała we krwi. Postacie występujące * John "Soap" Mactavish (grywalny, WIA) * John Price * Shepherd (KIA) * Nikołaj Osiągnięcia Bronie Ciekawostki * Jeśli gracz poczeka z zadźganiem Shepherda, ten wypowie kilka kwestii na temat zemsty. * Kiedy gracz już przyjdzie do Shepherda opartego o wrak samochodu, to można zauważyć za nim te same budowle co na mapie Rust. * Mimo że RPD nie jest dostępne w poprzedniej misji, to gdy zaczniemy tą misje z pominięciem poprzedniej dostaniemy właśnie tą broń. * Słowa Shepherda "Pięć lat temu straciłem 30 tysięcy ludzi w mgnieniu oka. Przyglądał się temu cały cholerny świat." sugerują, że to właśnie generał sterował słynną misją znaną z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. * Pomimo, że w polskojęzycznych wersjach gier Call of Duty 4 i Modern Warfare 2 ostatnie misje mają taką samą nazwę, to posiadają one odmienny sens. W angielskiej wersji ta misja nazywa się Endgame, co oznacza pozycję szachową, w której po obu stronach graczom zostało bardzo mało figur. * Jeśli gracz zacznie misję bezpośrednio po poprzedniej, to będzie na początku trzymał tą samą broń co wtedy. Wyjątkiem jest TMP Akimbo - jeśli w misji "Jak za dawnych czasów" gracz trzymał tę broń, to w "Koniec gry" będzie miał tylko jeden TMP. * Jeśli gracz strzeli z granatnika w stronę łodzi Shepherda, to i tak nic się jej nie zmieni. * Początkowo to zadaniem gracza miało być zestrzelenie helikoptera. * Według pliku _introscreen.gsc jednym z pomysłów nazwania misji była fraza "Nie możesz wygrać wojny nabojem". * W niektórych miejscach misji można znaleźć wrak Opla Blitz - niemieckiej ciężarówki z okresu II wojny światowej. * Jeśli gracz przejdzie do menu gry pod koniec misji, to zauważy, że Pave Low Shepherda wyświetla się na minimapie jako sojuszniczy. * Jeśli gracz ma dużo szczęścia, to uda mu się dźgnąć Shepherda gdy ten ucieka w stronę wraku samochodu. Mimo to, nie da się go wtedy zabić. * Gdy gracz skorzysta z komendy noclip, to zauważy, że Shepherd będąc pod wrakiem śmigłowca ma pozycję czołgania się. Ponadto wygląda jakby trzymał niewidzialny karabin. * Na ostrzu noża da się zauważyć logo Infinity Ward. * Nikołaj jest ubrany inaczej w tej misji oraz w Prologu Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, chociaż leciał on cały czas śmigłowcem i nie mógł się przebrać. * Śmigłowiec widziany pod koniec misji nie ma pilota podczas lądowania. Ponadto jego drzwi są zamknięte, a Nikołaj po prostu się przy nich pojawia. en:Endgame Kategoria:Misje kampanii w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2